Antes de que te cases
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: México se va a casar, y Antonio se pone a reflexionar la noche antes de la boda. EXTRAS y nuevos personajes OC. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD
1. Antes de que te cases

**ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por _**RutLance -CrystalFairy**_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente: **¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado? :3

Pues ayer recién despertando se me ocurrió esta idea. Y pues, vendría siendo como el epílogo de un fanfic, que a su vez es una secuela de otro fanfic, los cuáles aún no he terminado de publicar. xD

Las canciones usadas en este fic no son con fines de lucro, ¿ok?

No voy ni a bodas o cualquier evento social, primero porqué me aburren, y segundo, porqué a la última que fui me electrocuté y nadie en la recepción se dio cuenta, tendría como entre ocho y nueve años. xS

Está dedicado a... -Voltea a ver a todas partes sin encontrar a nadie- bueno, a ti, lector o lectora, porqué se me olvidó quién era al que le gustaba el SpaMéx. xD

Este One-Shot **_NO_** tendrá Extras, a menos que ustedes lo pidan, claro está.

Más comentarios y algunas aclaraciones al final, ¿vale? ;D

Disfruten el One-Shot. n.n

* * *

**Antes de que te cases.**

-_ ¿Así que mañana será el gran día?_-

El gran día, pensó nuevamente. Mañana sería un día difícil de olvidar...

- Mañana se casará José María Itzae.-

Y volvió a tomar un trago del líquido embriagante que le quemaba la garganta. Jamás se imaginó que el día se llegaría, pero no debía suponer que no llegara nunca, sabía que su ex-colonia era muy codiciada desde que estaba a su cuidado...

- Cómo son las cosas, ¿no es así, Chema?- Sonrió con tristeza.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, cuando recién conquistara las tierras del Nuevo Mundo. Lo encontró entre las ruinas del Imperio Azteca, con quién desatara una de las peleas más fieras que haya combatido. Estaba solo, con la mirada perdida y cubierto de pies a cabeza de sangre, que fuera derramada de los guerreros caídos junto con su imperio...

- Eras tan pequeño.-

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Es tu turno, Nueva España.- Le dijo un hombre que tenía una libreta y una pluma en mano para anotar sus dimensiones.

La pequeña colonia se acercó, más se pegó con un mueble, para después caerse al piso...

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó el hombre preocupado.

Más Nueva España se talló los ojos, y el cartógrafo se dio cuenta de que trataba ver con qué se había tropezado...

- Tienes problemas con la vista, ¿no es cierto?- Tomó un par de anteojos de la mesa en donde habían varios mapas.- Ten.- Se los acomodó.- Con esto mejorará tu visión.-

**~*~Fin del flashback~*~**

Más de una vez intentó enseñarle el español, o de perdido que hablara. La pequeña Colonia se mantenía callada y en silencio, temerosa de cometer una falta que le condujeran a ser castigado. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra en español, le hizo traer diversos intérpretes al usar cada uno de los dialectos que conociera Nueva España...

- Y cuando finalmente creí que me hablarías en español, me hablaste en latín e inglés.-

A pesar de que casi no pasaba tiempo con José María, le enseñaba todo lo que podía; modales, cómo vestirse, cómo conducirse ante la sociedad y otras naciones, educación, todo...

Pero se llegó el día que tanto temió, cuando reclamó su independencia...

Y como pudo, intentó hasta lo imposible...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡Es que tú no te puedes independizar de mí, José María Itzae!- Le gritó el de ojos verdes-aceitunados.- ¡Aún no puedes valerte por ti mismo!-

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decidir por mí, Antonio!- Le gritó el moreno con desesperación.- ¡Yo ya no soy una pequeña colonia! ¡Tú sólo quieres que esté contigo por mis recursos!-

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- El español lo sujetó de un brazo.- ¡Yo nunca...!-

- ¿Entonces porqué?- Lo interrumpió Nueva España, liberándose de su agarre.- ¿Porqué tu gente maltrata a la mía? ¿No lo ves, España?- Bajó la mirada.- Mi tesoro no son las riquezas, ni las tierras, ni el comercio. Es mi gente, ellos son mi más grande tesoro.- Alzó el rostro con un brillo de determinación en sus ojos.- Y es por ellos que voy a pelear, porqué no soporto verlos sufrir y que mueran injustamente. Me alzaré como nación y les daré todo lo que tenga, aún si ellos mismos no me quieren. Pelearé para darles un mejor futuro.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Y después de te independizaras, y te cambiaras el nombre a Estados Unidos Mexicanos, fui perdiendo contacto contigo.-

Recordó varios sucesos, como cuando Guatemala y Belice se separaron de él. ¿Y qué decir de la Intervención Americana? Chema perdió entonces más de la mitad de su territorio...

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Oye, Antonio. ¿Sabías que México ya no usa lentes?- Le comentó Iggy un día que se vieron.

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó curioso, ya que sabía que su ex-colonia los necesitaba para ver.

- Al parecer, su jefe se los quitó para regalárselos a Alfred.-

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

Y desde entonces, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Cada noticia que le llegaba acerca de México eran sobre guerras, muertes y descontento entre su gente. Recordaba entonces a aquél pequeño cubierto de sangre y le dolía el corazón ver qué no podía hacer nada para ayudarle...

- Pero le dio la sorpresa al mundo entero cuando derrotó a Francia.- Se sonrió y bebió otro sorbo.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- ¡No es posible!-

Lloraba y gritaba el francés, tras sufrir la derrota, junto con una patada bien remarcada en el trasero, en la ciudad de Puebla...

- ¿Cómo pudo mon ami Gilbert tomar parte del bando contrario?-Mordía con desesperación una servilleta.- ¡Y soltarme una patada enfrente de mon amour Soledad?-

- Fue por eso que nosotros te dijimos por mucho tiempo que no invadieras a México.- Le puso una mano en la espalda y le sonrió.- ¡Vamos por un poco de vino!-

- ¡Oui, mon cher!- Respondió el galo, deseoso de degustar unas cuántas copas.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- ¡Ah, México!- Suspiró.- Con eso, te ganaste la simpatía de muchos de nosotros.-

Se cansó de seguir pensando en el ayer, mañana era un día de fiesta, y una fecha muy especial para México. Por lo que se terminó su trago, y se preparó para irse a dormir...

**.~o0o~.**

Todas y cada una de las naciones se encontraba en la **Insigne y Nacional Basílica de Santa María de Guadalupe**, la cuál estaba bellamente decorada de acuerdo a la ocasión, donde todos esperaban impacientes a qué llegaran los novios. Mientras, en uno de los cuartos, José María Itzae se encontraba ansioso a causa de la boda...

- Chema.- El aludido volteó a verlo.- ¡Mira qué bonito te ves!-

- Toño.- Frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Deberías estar con los demás invitados.-

- Bueno, es que quería felicitarte antes que los demás.- Lo abrazó.- ¿Porqué no le contaste a nadie que ya te habías casado por el civil?-

- No tengo porqué gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Además, era una boda privada.-

Por un momento, Antonio se quedó en silencio, mirando al que fuera su ex-colonia y le entró nostalgia...

- Reino de España.- El ibérico volteó a verlo, sorprendido de oírle mencionar con su nombre oficial, y ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-

Y entonces, le sonrió...

- Claro, será todo un honor.-

**.~o0o~.**

En altar ya se encontraba el novio y los padrinos. Alemania, Rusia y Ucrania se volteaban a ver, impacientes unos y tranquilo el otro. Cuando empezó la marcha nupcial a oírse por el pasillo, sabían que ya había llegado, haciendo que los invitados voltearan a ver a España llevando del brazo a México...

- ¡Oh!- Se oían entre las bancas, murmurando algunos, y uno que sólo inflaba los mofletes de ver a los dos juntos.

Una vez que llegaran frente al altar, Antonio soltó a José María Itzae y le dio un beso en la frente...

- Deseo con mi corazón que tengas toda la felicidad que te mereces y más, mi querido hermanito.- Le sonrió con ternura a Chema, y cambió la expresión radiante de su rostro por una mirada llena de severidad hacia el novio.- Sé que no le harás daño a José María, por que lo quieres mucho, pero te advierto que si lo haces sufrir, aunque sea por una sola vez, te las verás conmigo, ¿entendiste, Federación de Rusia?-

El aludido quitó la sonrisa de su rostro al escuchar el tono de amenaza del ibérico, pero volvió a sonreír al comprender que sólo lo hacía por cariño...

- Da.- Sonrió y tomó con gentileza la mano de Chema.- Jamás traicionaré el corazón de Estados Unidos Mexicanos.-

Antonio realizó una discreta reverencia ante el altar, y buscó a Lovino, con la esperanza de que le haya guardado el asiento que le pidió...

- Sólo siéntate y borra esa estúpida sonrisa, idiota bastardo.-

Antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, Ucrania se acercó a México con dos ramos en manos; uno envuelto en una delicada tela bordada con motivos tricolores, y el otro, con un flamante listón de seda blanca...

- Quiero felicitarlos, y desearles que sean muy felices.- Tras decir eso, la nación se limpió un par de lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos, y le dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos, casi ahogando al mexicano en el proceso.

Dio inicio la misa, durante la cuál Antonio notó que tanto Rusia como México no se soltaron de las manos, cosa que lo hizo sonreír con ternura...

Algunas de las naciones presentes sonreían, otras ya se limpiaban las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos, ya fuera con una servilleta, toalla o con un dedo, debido a la emoción de que dos naciones unían sus vidas por el sagrado matrimonio; mientras que tanto Estados Unidos como Bielorrusia trataban de controlarse lo más que podían. El primero no queriendo llorar del coraje, en lo que la segunda intentaba no matar a la nación azteca que le había ganado a su hermano, desde tres meses atrás...

Fue entonces cuando comenzaron con los votos. Alemania se acercó a ambos para hacerles entrega de los anillos y las arras, los cuáles de inmediato colocaron uno al otro, tras ser bendecidos por el cura, expresando todo su amor en una promesa eterna, reafirmándose con el lazo matrimonial, cuyos padrinos acomodaron alrededor de ellos...

- José María, traje lo que me pediste, toma.- Le entregó el alemán algo envuelto en una servilleta.

- Gracias,_ Güicho_.- Le agradeció el moreno, y tuvo qué contenerse de no soltarle un coscorrón ya que se encontraban en la iglesia, y por qué Rusia estaba ahí.

Chema abrió con mucho cuidado lo que estaba envuelto en la servilleta, dejando ver un cocol, cosa que dejó desconcertado a muchos, menos a Iván, cuyos ojos violetas brillaron llenos de emoción...

- ¿Te acuerdas, Juanito?- Y le puso la pieza de pan sobre la mano del ruso, cuyas mejillas se pintaban de un tenue color rosado.- Fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír.-

- Y la primera vez que me tomaste de la mano.- Complementó Iván, sosteniendo el cocol con una mano y con la otra a José María, que agachó la mirada abochornado y totalmente rojo.

Ambos sonrieron sin importarles lo que pensaran los demás invitados. España no pudo evitar recordar las estrofas de una vieja canción juvenil...

**_~Podría pasar mi vida con aquél gigante que todo el mundo teme. Y si me acerco hasta tomar su mano, me dice que es sólo un ser humano.~_**

Y llegado el momento, el sacerdote hizo la pregunta obligatoria...

- ¿Existe alguien entre los presentes qué esté en contra de esta unión? Qué hable ahora o qué calle para siempre.-

Nadie dijo nada, en especial Alfred y Bielorrusia. El primero porqué lo tenían con la boca tapada tanto Inglaterra como Francia; y la segunda no montaría una "_escena_" de amor despechado...

- La unión de dos personas en el sagrado sacramento del matrimonio debe ser por amor, ya que es el regalo más preciado que Dios le ha dado a la humanidad. El amor une, construye y forja un nuevo porvenir a aquellos que lo profesan. No nace del rencor, no envenena, ni mata. Es puro, sincero y fiel, no es egoísta ni busca dañar a quiénes amamos. Ustedes, Iván Braginski y José María Itzae Infante García, han decidido unir sus vidas bajo la bendición de Dios, y lo qué Él une, que ni hombre ni nación lo separe. Puede besar a la novia, es decir, al novio.-

Todos estaban a la espera del beso, más no contaron que ambos novios hicieran una graciosa reverencia entre ellos, darse un efusivo abrazo y finalmente, besarse con ternura...

- ¡Awww!- Se oyó por todo el pasillo.

Comenzaron a oírse las líneas de la Marcha Nupcial, cuando de pronto, Chema se resbaló de los pequeños escalones, aterrizando de cara al suelo...

- ¡Oh!- A más de uno se oyó decir, y una que otra carcajada, siendo calladas de inmediato.

- Da, ¿te encuentras bien, José María?- Preguntó preocupado Iván, ayudando a su esposo a ponerse de pie.

- Sí.- Le sonrió.

Y fue ahí cuando llegó a la idealización de que algo faltaba...

- Falta su bendición.- Le susurró al rubio cenizo, qué sonrió sin entender a qué se refería precisamente.

Le pidió a Yakatarina que le sostuviera el ramo que estuviera envuelto en la tela tricolor, y tomando la mano de Rusia, se acercó al altar y depositó el ramo con el flamante listón de seda blanca, el cuál estaba formada de rosas blancas y azahares...

- Mamá Lupita.- Alzó el rostro hacia la tilma de Guadalupe y sujetó con mayor fuerza al ruso.- Te presento a Iván Braginski, al quién el resto del mundo conoce como la Federación de Rusia, y es con quién a partir de este momento iniciaré una nueva vida a su lado.- Volteó a ver a su esposo, luego al altar y se le quebró la voz.- Y só...sólo qui-quisiera saber si, si estás.- Tomó un poco de aire para poder terminar la frase.- Si estás de acuerdo.-

Lo que ocurrió, nadie se lo pudo explicar con palabras, ya que una sensación cálida los abrumó, estremeciéndolos; a la vez que un tenue y delicado aroma a rosas y azahares se extendió por todo el lugar. Con excepción de Canadá y Estados Unidos de América, el resto del continente americano empezaron a gritar intoxicados de alegría, a aplaudir ruidosamente y abrazarse entre ellos mismos...

- Gracias.- Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro moreno.- Muchas gracias.-

- ¿Da?- Tomó con su mano el rostro de José María Itzae.

- Juanito, nos ha dado su bendición.- Se abrazó a él.- Te amo, Iván.-

- Yo también te amo, José María Itzae.- Le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Y unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor...

**.~o0o~.**

Esa noche, en la recepción que tuvo lugar en Guanajuato, las naciones se encontraban repartidas por mesas, comiendo y platicando acerca de los novios, la decoración, o el porqué no les habían dicho que hacía tres meses atrás los dos ya se habían casado por el civil...

- ¡Qué hable el padrino!- Se oyó el grito en el salón.

- ¡Qué hable, qué hable!- Comenzaron a alentar los demás a que Alemania se pusiera de pie y diera su discurso.

El país germánico se puso de pie, tosió un poco, completamente sonrojado al no saber qué decir en esa situación...

- Bien, todos conocemos a México y a Rusia desde hace mucho tiempo.- Volteó a ver a los dos, que estaban sentados juntos mirándolo.- Y no soy muy bueno en esta clase de situaciones.- Se rascó la barbilla y sacó una hoja de papel junto con un bolígrafo.-_** ¡ASÍ QUE SE LOS VOY A DAR POR ESCRITO!**_-

Los novios se echaron a reír, en lo que el resto de las naciones quedó desconcertada por la actitud del alemán. Y tras darle un aplauso para que se volviera a sentar, otras naciones comenzaron a expresar sus buenos deseos a los recién casados...

Gilbert dijo que una boda no estaría completa sin los buenos deseos que una ex-nación tan asombrosa podía brindarles. Francis les insinuó que les ayudaría a cómo expresar plenamente su amor, hasta que vio el rostro asesino de Rusia. Natasha también pasó a decirles qué México se había aprovechado de la buena disposición de Rusia, y pese a tener ganas de matarlo, la felicidad de su hermano estaba por encima de todo, por lo qué deseó que México desapareciera pronto como nación para así poder ser ella una con Iván...

Y entonces le tocó el turno a Estados Unidos...

- I know Mexico since qué éramos unas colonias.- Comenzó a hablar con seriedad el rubio americano.- And I me atrevo a decir que lo conozco very well, más que cualquiera.- Y le guiñó un ojo al moreno.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Iván, a quién entre varias naciones trataban de mantenerlo sentado y qué no cometiera un crimen pasional...

- But, I know cuando debo aceptar la derrota.-

Esas palabras calmaron al europeo, que se quedó sin palabras, mientras que algunos alzaron una ceja al no saber a donde se dirigía eso...

- Alfred.-

- But I'm the Hero, y esperaré a la llamada de auxilio de Joseph, para salvarlo de las garras del evil comunista!-

Fue un caos, ya que México comenzó a perseguir a Alfred para darle su merecido...

- **_AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_**- Se reía Estados Unidos, esquivando todo lo que su vecino del sur le lanzaba, saltando de mesa en mesa.

Una vez que todo volviera a la calma, Antonio se puso de pie para pedir la palabra...

- ¡Ay, no!- Lovino trató de ocultarse bajo la mesa, presintiendo que algo vergonzoso haría el ibérico al pasar al frente.

- ¡Hola a todos!- Los saludó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el español.- Creo que ya es mi turno para poder darles mis más sinceras felicitaciones a mi pequeño hermanito y su esposo.-

Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar...

- Yo podría contarles acerca de la infancia de Chema cuando estaba bajo mi protección, cuando antes todos lo conocíamos como Nueva España.- Volteó a ver a los novios por un instante.- Pero, esos tiempos ya pasaron, y aunque quisiera, sé que no volverán.-

Bajó un momento la mirada, para después alzarla...

- Así que prefiero compartirles algo que él me contó hace mucho tiempo, cuando se empezó a independizar de mí.- Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.- José María Itzae me dijo que su gente era su más grande tesoro. Qué iba a pelear por ellos para darles un futuro mejor, porqué estaba cansado de tantos abusos y matanzas. Fue por eso que él se alzó como nación, porqué antes de pensar en sí mismo, México siempre ha pensado primero en los demás, ya sea su gente u otras naciones.-

Esbozó una gran sonrisa, recordando los sucesos del ayer...

- Sé que alguno de ustedes no estará muy convencido al decir esto, pero yo creo que tú, Chema, has demostrado ser más que un simple país. Creando lazos y ayudando a quién lo necesita, aún cuando no tengas para ti mismo, mostrando esa humanidad que la mayoría de nosotros ha olvidado, en ocasiones a causa de los problemas que cada uno tiene qué enfrentar día tras día. Sé que no lo he dicho, pero desde que eras una pequeña colonia has sido siempre así, como cuando mi gente se enfermó de escorbuto, a escondidas me traías lo que se necesitaba para curarlos.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca.- O como cuando corriste a los Países Aliados de la casa de Austria, porqué ya llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo ahí. O como cuando ocurría un desastre natural, ya sea como el terremoto que azotó a Japón o el de Haití, o muchos otros sucesos que no terminaría de contar porqué no tenemos el tiempo.-

Suspiró, sintiendo un fuerte opresión en el pecho...

- Pero ante todo, tienes un corazón muy grande, porqué siempre perdonas a todo aquél que te ha ofendido o causado daño, y yo me cuento entre ellos. Pese a todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, has disculpado cada uno de mis errores, y en el peor de mis momentos, has estado a mi lado confrontando la adversidad y apoyándome en toda situación.- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- Y te lo agradezco, te lo agradezco con toda el alma, hermanito menor.- Lo miró con lágrimas corriendo de sus ojos y haciendo una leve reverencia.- Porqué nadie en su sano juicio lo haría tras tantos años de dolor y abuso. Gracias, Chema. Muchas gracias, Estados Unidos Mexicanos.-

Desde su lugar, José María Itzae se limpiaba un par de lágrimas, mientras que su compañero de por vida lo abrazaba y le acariciaba los cabellos. Los demás invitados comenzaron a aplaudir tras oír tan emotivas palabras del español...

- Pe-Pero, hoy es un día de fiesta y alegrías.- Se limpió las lágrimas con una de sus mangas y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.- Y lo que tengo qué decirles a ustedes dos, será cantando.-

Se aclaró la garganta, ante la expectativa de los presentes...

**_~Ámense tal como son. El que persevera, alcanza. Donde hay celos, no hay amor. No se tengan desconfianza. No se dejen engañar, porqué todo es por demás. Nadie es de nadie, no se les olvide que hombre y mujer han nacido libres.~_**

Y no pudiendo soportarlo más, México se alzó de su asiento y se abalanzó sobre Antonio, abrazándolo con una fuerza que el español no le conocía...

- ¡Tonto!- Lo regañó el moreno tras soltarlo.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre cantar esa canción precisamente en mi boda?-

- No se me ocurrió otra.- Se rió tontamente, y alguien les consiguió un par de copas, por lo que alzó la suya.- **_¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!_**-

-**_ ¡VIVA!_**- Gritaron las demás naciones e invitados.

**_~Un volcán en erupción llevamos dentro tú y yo. Y hace que nos hierva la sangre, hasta en la piel nos brota el amor. Un volcán. Un volcán. Un volcán es nuestro amor.~_**

La mayoría de los presentes bailaban en la pista, en lo que otros comían o miraban al resto...

- Se les pide atentamente a todos los presentes que despejen la pista para que los recién casados bailen por primera vez su canción.-

Todos volvieron a su sitio para ver a Chema y a Juanito pararse enmedio de la pista, dando paso a que una banda comenzara a tocar...

- Tenía qué ser México.- Comentó Austria con una mano en la frente, quejándose de la mala elección de Chema.

**_Se duerme la luna_**  
**_en brazos del sol,_**  
**_jurando dulzura_**  
**_y eterna pasión._**

**_Y tú eres la luna,_**  
**_y yo soy el sol,_**  
**_durmiendo en la cuna_**  
**_de nuestra ilusión._**

Más de uno podía verlos y sentir el aura que ambas naciones emanaban, lleno de cariño puro y sincero...

**_La noche desnuda_**  
**_nos daba calor,_**  
**_tentando un "Te quiero"_**  
**_envuelto en color._**

**_Palabra tan pura,_**  
**_testigo de amor._**  
**_Así es nuestra vida._**  
**_Así es nuestro amor._**  
**_Nuestro amor._**

Chema recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Iván, sonrojándose al compás de la música lenta y suave...

**_Es una historia sin fin,_**  
**_sin punto final,_**  
**_porqué te quiero a morir,_**  
**_amar por amar._**

**_Es una historia sin fin,_**  
**_no conoce el final,_**  
**_como una noche de abril_**  
**_que no voy a olvidar._**

**_¡Oh, no!_**

- It's not fair!- Alfred lloraba, viendo desde un rincón como los recién casados bailaban felices de estar unidos.- Mexico!-

- Shut up, moron!- Le ordenó irritado el inglés de oírlo quejarse desde que llegaran a la recepción.

**_La noche desnuda_**  
**_nos daba calor,_**  
**_tentando un "Te quiero"_**  
**_envuelto en color._**

**_Palabra tan pura,_**  
**_testigo de amor._**  
**_Así es nuestra vida._**  
**_Así es nuestro amor._**  
**_Nuestro amor._**

Natasha no decía nada al respecto, y menos tras consumir media botella de vodka. Miraba atenta a cada movimiento de su hermano, y ganas no le faltaban de romper el envase de vidrio y apuñalar al mexicano con ella...

- Hermana.- Ucrania temblaba nerviosa.- ¿Estás bien? No deberías tomar más.-

Pero ante la mirada escalofriante de la rubia, Yakaterina se hundió más en su asiento...

- ¡Ah!-

**_Es una historia sin fin,_**  
**_sin punto final,_**  
**_porqué te quiero a morir,_**  
**_amar por amar._**

**_Es una historia sin fin,_**  
**_no conoce el final,_**  
**_como una noche de abril_**  
**_que no voy a olvidar._**

Y sin decirse nada, juntaron sus labios reafirmando una vez más ante todos la promesa de amor que se habían hecho ante el altar...

**_Es una historia sin fin,_**  
**_sin punto final,_**  
**_porqué te quiero a morir,_**  
**_amar por amar._**

**_Es una historia sin fin,_**  
**_no conoce el final,_**  
**_como una noche de abril_**  
**_que no voy a olvidar._**

**_¡Oh, no!_**

**_No._**

La banda finalizó y todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a chiflar, felicitándolos y deseándoles lo mejor...

- ¡Ay, Chema!- Inés se acercó con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.- ¡Nos estás matando de la desesperación! ¿Cuándo piensas aventar el ramo?-

- ¡Cierto!- Chillaron otras naciones.- ¡El ramo! ¡El ramo!-

- ¡Está bien, está bien!- Contestó con una sonrisa Chema.- Nomás dejen que me suba a una silla.

Y dicho y hecho, la República Mexicana estaba arriba de una silla, a espaldas de una gran multitud, la cuál se daba de empujones y codazos con tal de obtener el ramo y ser la próxima novia o novio...

- _¿Tú qué haces aquí? ¡No eres católico!_-

- _Tú tampoco y nadie te está echando._-

- _Por favor, no hay necesidad de pelearse._-

- _¡Ese ramo va a ser mío, sólo mío!_-

- _¡Déjenme salir, por favor!_-

Estos y otros comentarios se oían dentro de la bola. Algunos, como Prusia sólo se reían de verlos como gallinas desesperadas tras un grano de maíz...

- ¿Listos?- Gritó Chema y alzó el ramo.- _**¡A LA UNA!**_-

La lucha por el ramo se volvió más violenta, ya que alguien gritaba qué dejaran de pisarlo...

- **_¡SOCORRO!_**-

- **_¡A LAS DOS!_**-

- **_¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA, WINE BASTARD?_**- Gritó encolerizado Arthur mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos de un francés- **_¡SUÉLTAME!_**-

- Es sólo por si atrapas el ramo, mon ami.- Le contestó Francia susurrándole al oído.- Quiero ser el primero en... felicitarte.-

- **_¡Y A LAS TRES!_**-

Y el ramo salió volando por encima de los demás países, quiénes frenéticamente se abalanzaron unos contra otros, con tal de obtener tan preciada presa. Tras unos momentos, todos se le quedaron viendo a aquella nación que tuviera la gracia, o el infortunio, de atrapar el ramo...

- Ah...- Temblaba al ver brillar la furia y el odio en los ojos de los demás.

- ¡Agarrénlo!- Gritó señalándolo, y la pobre nación corrió sin soltar el ramo ante la amenaza que corría su vida.

-_ ¡Vuelve aquí!_-

- _¡Regresa ese ramo, no te pertenece!_-

- _¡Te pagaré mucho dinero por él!_-

- _¡Regresa!_-

- Qué vulgares.- Comentó Austria mientras tomaba una taza de té al oír esos comentarios.

Y después de que dejaran de pelearse como gatos por el ramo, y le clavaran el dinero a Chema por temor a acercarse a Juanito, la fiesta continuó...

**_~Y ahora yo la sacaré, y con ella bailaré. No me importa lo haga bien o mal, junto a ella quiero estar. Porqué así le admiraré su belleza de mujer. Si de lejos me llegó a gustar, ahora de cerca mucho más.~_**

- ¡Lovi!- España tomó del brazo a Romano y lo metió a la pista de baile.- ¡Vamos a bailar!-

- ¡Suéltame, bastardo!- Le gritó sin conseguir que lo dejara en paz.

**_~Sueña. Cierra tus ojos, toma mis manos y abrázame con fuerza. No me dejes solo. Escucha el silencio, mirando mis ojos. Quiero que sepas esta noche cuanto te amo y lo feliz que soy.~_**

- Ve.- Veneciano sonreía feliz y secándose una lagrimita.- ¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Qué hermosa ha sido la boda de México! ¡Ve!-

- Sí.- Y le acarició la cabeza al italiano.

Tras un par de horas más, algunos de los invitados comenzaron a despedirse e irse rumbo a donde se hospedaban. José María Itzae e Iván estaban sentados en una mesa, acurrucados, sin prisa por irse...

- Juanito.-

- ¿Da?-

- Soy muy feliz.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias.-

- Da, soy feliz si tú eres feliz, José María.- Sonrió el rubio y lo acercó más a él.- Ya debemos irnos, da. El avión saldrá dentro de una hora.-

- Tienes razón.-

Se pusieron de pie y caminaron rumbo a la calle, tomados de la mano...

- Da, ¿crees que a partir de ahora todos sean uno con Rusia?-

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó sorprendido.

- Da, sólo bromeaba.-

Chema le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y se echaron a reír mientras subían al vehículo...

**_~Porqué las cosas de la vida contigo se viven mejor. Todo es amor si estamos juntos los dos. Porqué tomados de la mano no hay nada en el mundo igual. Siempre seremos la pareja ideal. La pareja ideal.~_**

**_FIN._**

* * *

Y así acabó. ¡Gracias a todos por leerlo!

Ehm, cierto, aclaraciones. n.ñ

_- Muchos de los recuerdos de España, y uno que otro suceso narrado son spoilers de otro fic._

_- Fuera de Alemania y Ucrania, Iggy ya sabía que Chema y Juanito se habían casado por el civil, sólo que lo tenían bajo amenaza si decía algo._

_- No estoy muy segura si puede haber ceremonia religiosa para los gays. Sin embargo, opino lo mismo que se dice en la película "Wedding Wars"; "Todos tienen derecho a tener una hermosa boda."_

_- Puse la Basílica de Guadalupe, más que nada porqué esto es un fanfic, y creo que Chema debería estar cerca de Nuestra Señora de Guadalupe, ya que ella es su "Mamá Lupita."_

_- Para ahorrarse de todo, Alemania y Ucrania fueron los padrinos de casi todo, aunque Chema puso la comida y el hospedaje._

_- Lo del cocol será revelado en otro fanfic._

_- El discurso del sacerdote tardé mucho en hacerlo, en parte porqué quería que fuera especial, ya que no se trata de cualquier cosa, es una boda._

_- Las naciones qué tuvieron diálogo fueron las siguientes, de acuerdo con el orden en que aparecen: Grecia, Turquía, Japón, Dinamarca, Letonia, Estonia, Letonia, Dinamarca, Guatemala, Perú, Holanda y Polonia._

_- Letonia fue el que atrapó el ramo. ._._

Y ahora, las canciones que fueron usadas para la trama de este One-Shot:

- _"La calle de las sirenas"_ de **Kabah.**

-_ "La gitana"_ de **Juan Gabriel **y** Rocío Dúrcal.**

- _"Un volcán"_ de **Grupo Mojado.**

- _"Historia sin fin"_ de** Banda Machos.**

- _"Aquélla niña"_ de **Grupo Mojado.**

- _"Sueña"_ de **Grupo Intocable.**

- _"La pareja ideal"_ de **Marisela** y **Marco Antonio Solís _"El Buki"_**

¡Gracias a todos! ¡Nos leemos luego! ;D


	2. Extras

**¡ANTES!**_ de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente**: ¡Hola! :D

Y porqué ustedes lo pidieron, aquí está el Especial de Extras, con la participación especial de varios personajes oc de invención mía y de mi hermana.

De antemano, muchas gracias por sus reviewses, favoritos y alertas. n.n

Las canciones usadas son para entretenimiento y no para lucro. Y con respecto a quiénes les llegó la nostalgia, la música es parte de nuestra vida y es una parte importante de nosotros. Si algún género les gusta, no dejen que los demás digan que están mal o algo por el estilo, los gustos se baten en géneros, y cada quién su gusto. :3

Sólo aclaro que al principio del fic dije que los recuerdos de Antonio y alguna situación narrada son spoilers de otro fic, ¿ok? ;D

¡Disfruten los extras! n.n

* * *

**~*~¡Extras!~*~**

_**Esa, es la razón.**_

- Oye, Rut.- La autora se voltea a ver a Mauricio, la personificación de la ciudad en la que vive.- Pensé que en este fanfic pondrías a Dinamarca celoso y adolorido de perder a México.-

Rut_Lance se acomoda en el asiento y apoya su barbilla en la mano...

- Eso es porqué no es la misma saga.-

- ¿Saga?- Preguntó curioso.

- Así es.- Volvió la vista a sus cuadernos.- Ésta es una saga de cuatro partes, y la de Dinamarca es de cinco.- Garabateó un par de cosas.- La primera ya tiene tres partes publicadas, y a la segunda le falta poco para publicar la cuarta parte.-

- Ah, ya veo.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Ah, qué regalito!**_

- ¡Mon ami!-

Dentro de unos de los cuartos de la Basílica, Chema volteó a ver a la personificación de Francia, cuya presencia no le auguraba nada bueno...

- Pancho, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó incómodo el moreno.

Y antes de contestarle, le metió dentro del saco un pequeño libro...

- Tranquilo, mon cher.- Le soltó un par de palmadas en donde pusiera el libro.- Sólo te traje algo qué te servirá para poder expresar todo tu amour.-

Soltó una risilla y se fue antes de que José María Itzae le cuestionara...

- ¿Pos qué mosco le picó al franchute éste?-

Sacó el pequeño libro y se tensó al darse cuenta de qué se trataba...

- El, el Ka-Kama...- Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad.- El Kama-Kamasutra.-

Iba a tirarlo a la basura, más se detuvo...

- ¡No puedo tirar este tipo de cosas aquí!- Temblaba nervioso y enrojecido de la vergüenza.- ¡Estamos en una iglesia!-

Así que se volvió a guardar el libro dentro del saco, prometiéndose tirarlo lejos y donde nadie lo viera...

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Yo también!**_

Tras aventar el ramo, uno de los invitados se acercó a José María Itzae y lo abrazó con fuerza del cuello...

- **_¡CHEMA!_**- Gritó un joven de piel aperlada y bronceada, cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar, con pecas y de una estatura de 1.72 metros.

- **_¡AH!_**- Volvió el rostro para verlo y sonrió.- ¡California! ¿Cómo has estado, Ritchie?-

- Muy bien.- Lo soltó, cerró los ojos y los puños, expresando toda su alegría.- ¡Tu boda ha sido divina! Desde el principio hasta el final.-

- Ah, muchas gracias.- El moreno se echó a reír, llevándose una mano a la nuca.- Espero que estés disfrutando de la fiesta.-

- Of course!- Le respondió el ex-estado mexicano. Luego, se puso triste.- Aunque no logré atrapar el ramo, quería proponerle matrimonio a Wellington con él.-

- Tranquilo.- Le puso una mano en el hombro.- Ya será en otra ocasión.-

- Sí.- Sonrió con mayor tranquilidad.- You're right.-

- ¿Y ya viste a tus hermanitas?-

- ¡No!- Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, sonrojado.- ¡Muero de ganas por ir a abrazarlas!- Se alejó del recién casado, guiñándole un ojo.- Iré a buscarlas. Bye and congratulations!-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Todos tenemos derecho.**_

Inglaterra se alejaba lo más que podía de Francis, cuando chocó contra una mesa ya ocupada...

- I'm sor...- Se comenzó a disculpar.

Más la sorpresa hizo qué fuera presa del pánico...

-**_ AAAAAAAARGHT!_**- Señaló rumbo a la mesa, o más bien, a las autoras.- **_¿¡QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!?_**-

- Vinimos a felicitar a Chema.- Contestó Rut_Lance.

- Yo sólo vine por el pastel.- Respondió DarkLady-Iria, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Porqué? ¿Algún problema?-

**.~o0o~.**

_**El "ya sabes qué."**_

Antes de que comenzara la ceremonia religiosa...

- ¡Mon cher Russie!- El francés se acercó al rubio cenizo para felicitarlo.- ¡Jamás lo esperé de ti y mon ami Méxique!-

- Da, nadie se lo esperaba.- Le respondió junto con una sonrisa.

- Bon, sólo tengo una pregunta.- Le puso una mano en el hombro al más alto y lo acercó un poco.- ¿Cuándo vas a tirar el liguero? ¿Cuándo salgan de la Basílica, o cuándo estén en la recepción?-

Momentos después, Francis se sentaba en una de las bancas de la iglesia, llamando la atención de quién lo miraba...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír con dificultad al tener la cabeza torcida.

**.~o0o~.**

_**We're family!**_

- ¡Abuelo!-

Chema y Juanito voltearon a ver, cuando una joven con la apariencia de una chica de unos 17 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés claros y tez blanca, corrió para abrazar al primero...

- ¡Carolina!- Chema correspondió al abrazo.- ¿Cómo estás, m'ijita?-

- ¡Muy bien, abuelo!- Le respondió la chica.- ¡Muchas felicidades por tu boda, abuelito!-

Y daba la casualidad de que Italia Veneciano había oído la conversación, por lo qué se acercó a España...

- Antonio, ¿porqué esa chica le dice_ "abuelo"_ a México, ve?- Le preguntó Veneciano.

El español volteó a ver los tres y retornó su vista a Feliciano...

- Supongo que es porqué es su nieta.- Les sonrió.

- Ve, pero ¿no se acaba de casar apenas con Rusia?- Preguntó confundido.- Y ella no se parece a Rusia, ve. O a México.-

- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón.- Antonio se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- No se parecen.-

- Eso es porqué ella es la Ciudad de Brownsville, Texas.-

Ambos voltearon a ver y se toparon con el estado de Tamaulipas, quién se sentó a la mesa con ellos...

- ¡Nueva Santander!- Exclamó el ibérico al verlo.

***PAS***

- Mi nombre es Tamaulipas, tonto gachupín.- Le respondió molesto Rafael.

- Ve.- Soltó de pronto Veneciano y se sentó también a la mesa.- ¿Tú conoces a la nieta de México?-

- Se llama Carol Ann Lucio, y no es su nieta en sí, lo que pasa es que ella quiere mucho a Chema, que le dice _abuelo_ de cariño. En tanto a mí, me llama_ tío_, y a H. Matamoros le dice _hermano_.- Le dio un sorbo a la bebida que traía consigo.- Fue fundada bajo el nombre de Fort Brown, sólo para justificar la Guerra de la Intervención Americana en México.-

- Ah.- Contestaron ambos.

- Pero aún así, ella y Chema se quieren mucho, y si no fuera por ella, el Muro Fronterizo estaría terminado en estos momentos.-

- ¿Cómo pudo detener la construcción?- Preguntó España, teniendo conocimiento acerca del Muro, el cuál uno de los jefes de Alfred mandara crear.

- Simple, le dijo al jefe de Alfred que no tenía dinero, y que si lo construían, iban a provocar que se ahogara.- Se echó a reír el tamaulipeco.- Y por eso lo dejaron incompleto.-

- Anda, ríete, maldito desgraciado.- Se escuchó una voz al fondo, la cuál sólo podía pertenecer a Texas.

- ¡No te agüites, Chuy!- Le gritó a su semejante.- ¡Arriba ese ánimo, carnal!-

- **_¡NO SOY TU HERMANO!_**- Le gritó el texano.

- Gracias a Dios, Chuyito. Gracias a Dios.- Le respondió con sorna ante las sonrisas incómodas de los demás.

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Quiero mi cocol!**_

La gente, al verlo, lo miró extrañada...

¿Y cuándo no, si llevaba puesto un traje negro, era muy alto, rubio, de cabello corto, ojos azules, fornido, y eran apenas las 8 de la mañana ahí en la panadería, preguntando en un acento extranjero bastante rudo, por una pieza de pan?...

Así que cediendo a la presión de las miradas, tomó la charola junto con unas pinzas para tomar el cocol, pero al ver que la gente alrededor de él llevaba muchos panes y pastelillos, decidió llenar la charola con distintas clases de pan, casi hasta caérsele...

- ¿Me podría poner esta pieza aparte?- Le preguntó al cajero, que envolvió el cocol en una especie de servilleta.

Una vez que salió de la panadería...

- ¿Qué voy a hacer con tanto pan al llegar a la Basílica?- Se preguntó Alemania cargando con las dos bolsas de pan dulce.

**.~o0o~.**

_**Lincoln Highway, el hilo rojo de asfalto del amor.**_

En una de las mesas, y comiendo una minúscula rebanada de pastel, se encontraba un hombre alto de 1.75 metros, de piel blanca, cabello negro ondulado largo recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos grises que se confundían fácilmente con otro color, usaba lentes redondos pequeños, vistía un traje oscuro y con guantes blancos...

- ¡Wellington!- Mordió el tenedor al oír la chillona voz de California acercarse a él.- ¡Qué alegría que estás aquí!-

- Tenía que venir.- Dejó el tenedor a un lado del plato, molesto y sin verlo a la cara.- Es difícil ignorar una boda entre dos naciones. Es parte de mis deberes sociales el estar presente.-

- Aún así, me alegra que estés aquí.- Sonrió y juntó sus manos.- Debe ser el hilo rojo de asfalto del amor que nos une.-

- Es sólo una autopista.- Le contó estoico Welligton.- Esa tontería del hilo rojo no existe.-

- Es el hilo del Destino, el camino que me lleva a tus brazos.-

***PAS***

El pelinegro se levantó de la mesa tras romperle el plato con pastel en la cabeza...

- _**¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS!**_- Gritó mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Wellington, vuelve!- Lloriqueó Ritchie, sin poder ir tras el otro estado americano.- ¿Porqué siempre me pasa esto?-

_**~Everytime you go away you take a piece of me. Oh! - Don't leave me all alone- And breakin' up a piece of me. Eyery time you go away -Together- You take a piece of me..~**_

**.~o0o~.**

_**¿¡PORQUÉ NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!?**_

- ¡Buaaah! Why? **_WHY?_**-

Alfred lloraba mientras la invitación a la boda entre México y Rusia se hallaba en el suelo...

- Tranquilo, mon ami.- Francis trataba de consolar al estadounidense tras enterarse de la noticia.

- No sé porqué hacen tanto escándalo.- Comentó Iggy, mientras tomaba un poco de té.- Rusia y México ya estaban casados.-

La sorpresa hizo que ambas naciones se detuvieran en seco, Estados Unidos se soltó del agarre de Francia para acercarse a Inglaterra...

- What? What are you saying?-

- Rusia y México se casaron en secreto, hace tres meses.- Volvió a tomar un sorbo de té.- Yo me enteré al día siguiente.-

-**_ MON AMI!_**- El francés se abalanzó sobre el inglés, haciendo que tirara el té.- ¿Cómo pudiste?-

- Stupid wine bastard!- Le gritó el británico.- ¡Me obligaron a guardar silencio!-

Sin embargo, notaron que Alfred estaba muy silencioso...

- Hace tres meses.- Se llevó una mano a la sien.- ¿Qué estaba haciendo hace tres meses, qué no me di cuenta de cuándo se casaron?-

- Bueno...-

**.~o0o~.**

_**El discurso del padrino.**_

- ¡Terminé!- Gritó de pronto Alemania, asustando a aquéllos que estaban alrededor suyo.

El país germánico se acercó a donde estaban los novios y les puso en la mesa el discurso qué había escrito a mano...

- México, Rusia.- Ambos países voltearon a verlo antes de fijar la mirada en la mesa.- Aquí tienen mis más sinceras felicitaciones.-

- Da, muchas gracias, Alemania.- Le sonrió el ruso.

- Sí.- Contestó José María Itzae un poco incómodo y rascándose la cabeza.- Pero, ¿no crees que con un sólo _"felicidades"_ hubiera sido suficiente?-

Y puso una mano sobre las 50 hojas que había escrito el alemán...

**.~o0o~.**

_**¡Alegría!**_

Apenas llegaran a la recepción, Chema buscaba con la mirada entre los invitados a alguien en especial...

- Da, ¿ocurre algo, José María?- Le preguntó su ahora esposo.

- No.- Contestó con tristeza.- Es que, no he visto a Mateo.-

- ¿Da?- Lo abrazó mientras que el moreno ocultaba el rostro en su pecho.

- A Canadá.-

De pronto, se empezó a oír música proveniente de la calle, haciendo que Chema alzara sorprendido el rostro al reconocerla...

**_Alegría._**  
**_Come un lampo di vita._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_Come un pazzo gridar._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_Del delittuoso grido_**  
**_Bella rugente pena, seren._**  
**_Come la rabbia di amar._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_Come un assalto di gioia._**

- No es cierto.- Y se echó a correr, rumbo a las afueras de la recepción.- No es cierto, no es cierto.-

**_Alegría._**  
**_I see a spark of life shining._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_I hear a young minstrel sing._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_Beautiful roaring scream_**  
**_Of joy and sorrow, so extreme._**  
**_There is a love in me raging._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_A joyous, magical feeling._**

El mexicano estaba que no se la podía creer. Ahí mismo, en la calle, varios músicos, bailarines y cantantes ejecutaban la hermosa canción de _"Alegría"_, cosa que nunca se imaginó que ocurriera, y menos en un día como ese...

**_Alegría._**  
**_Come un lampo di vita._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_Come un pazzo gridar._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_Del delittuoso grido_**  
**_Bella rugente pena, seren._**  
**_Come la rabbia di amar._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_Come un assalto di gioia._**

**__****_Del delittuoso grido_**  
**_Bella rugente pena, seren._**  
**_Come la rabbia di amar._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_Come un assalto di gioia._**

- ¡Mateo!- Gritó al ver al canadiense con un tambor, tocándolo junto a los demás músicos.

- ¡México!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Canadá, pese a qué no podía oírse por la música.

Y sin poder aguantar más, se echó bailar junto a los bailarines, mientras Rusia y el resto llegaba para verlos...

_**Alegría.**_  
_**Como la luz de la vida.**_  
_**Alegría.**_  
_**Como un payaso que grita.**_  
_**Alegría.**_  
_**Del estupendo grito**_  
_**De la tristeza loca, serena.**_  
_**Como la rabia de amar.**_  
_**Alegría.**_  
_**Como un asalto de felicidad.**_

_**Del estupendo grito**_  
_**De la tristeza loca, serena.**_  
_**Como la rabia de amar.**_  
_**Alegría.**_  
_**Como un asalto de felicidad.**_

- ¿Qué?-

Más de uno estaba completamente sorprendido al ver bailar y cantar al novio en un modo sensual, y trataba de hacer memoria del otro país americano...

**_There is a love in me raging._**  
**_Alegría._**  
**_A joyous, magical feeling._**

Apenas terminaran de cantar, Chema se abalanzó sobre Matthew, y ambos comenzaron a saltar de la emoción...

- **_¡AAAAAAAAH!_**-

- ¡Mateo, esto es fantástico!- Lo soltó para abrazarlo nuevamente.- ¡Muchas gracias!-

- No, no es nada, José María.- Respondió con una gran sonrisa el canadiense.- Lo, lo que pasa, es que me los encontré rumbo acá y se ofrecieron a traerme.-

- Pos' en ese caso, diles que pasen y qué disfruten de la fiesta.- Le ofreció el moreno.

- No, no pueden.-

- ¿Y eso?- Alzó una ceja extrañado.

- Es que se tienen qué ir inmediatamente, ya que mañana tienen un show en el extranjero.-

- ¡Oh, ya veo!- Comentó con tristeza México.

Tras oírlos, Rusia se volvió a meter a la recepción y regresó con un pastel en manos...

- ¿Juanito?- Ambos países americanos voltearon a verlo, sin entender lo qué estaba haciendo el europeo.

- Da, ellos cantaron para José María, y como no se pueden quedar a la fiesta, pueden llevarse este pastel para que coman en el camino.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro el rubio cenizo.

- ¡Ay, Juanito!- Chema lo abrazó de la cintura y frotó la cabeza contra su pecho.- Eres tan dulce.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**La fuerza del amor.**_

Era el momento en el que todos debían poner con alfileres el dinero al novio, pero la mayoría lo estaba haciendo con José María, y uno que otro valiente o temerario con Rusia...

Pero de pronto, una mano lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló sacándolo de la bola. Y sin saber cómo ocurrió, Bielorrusia le puso un billete de 500 euros sobre el pecho y le enterró con todas sus fuerzas un enorme clavo...

_- ¡Señorita Bielorrusia!-_

_- ¡Natasha!-_

_- ¡México!-_

Ucrania, al igual que otras naciones, se apresuraron para sujetar a Natasha con todas sus fuerzas. Chema se cubrió con ambas manos el lugar en donde estuviera enterrado el clavo, el cuál sobresalía de entre sus dedos, y retrocedió un par de pasos, para echarse a correr rumbo al baño...

_- ¡México!-_

Apenas entró, cerró la puerta con llave. Tras asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, se quitó el clavo y se palpó el pecho...

- ¿Ah?-

Fue entonces cuando se encontró con el libro que le regalara Francis antes de la ceremonia...

- El, el kama-kamasutra.- Lo sostuvo por un instante entre sus manos.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que el regalo de Francia le salvaría la vida?...

Y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, se oyeron varios golpes, a la vez que muchas voces se hicieron oír...

_- ¿México? ¿Estás bien?-_

_- ¿Chema? ¿Estás herido?-_

_- ¿Está ocupado?-_

Echó el libro dentro de uno de los botes de basura, se mojó un poco el rostro, y abrió la puerta...

- ¿Da? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimó?- Rusia comenzó a inspeccionarlo, para abrazarlo con fuerza.- Perdón, José María.-

Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, además de notar la preocupación en su tono de voz...

- Estoy bien, Juanito.- Le abrazó a su vez, para calmarlo.- No fue nada grave.-

Lo separó un poco para verlo a la cara...

- ¿Seguro?-

- Así es.- Le contestó con una gran sonrisa.- Volvamos, de seguro los demás también están preocupados.-

Lo tomó de la mano, dispuesto a salir. Sin embargo, se detuvo y lo volvió a abrazar...

- No te enojes con ella, por favor.-

- Niet, estuvo a punto de lastimar a la persona que amo.- Contestó con dureza.

- Pero es tu hermana, Iván. Y te quiere mucho, bastante.- Bajó la mirada.- Házlo por mí, ¿quieres?-

Rusia podría salir en ese momento y doblegar bajo su yugo a quién quisiera sin la ayuda de nadie. Pero con unas cuántas palabras del mexicano se volvía el más vulnerable de las naciones...

- Da.- Le tomó de la barbilla para alzar su rostro.- Sólo si prometes tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante, ella no se detendrá.-

- Lo sé.-

Y unieron sus bocas en un suave beso, tan dulce como la miel...

**.~o0o~.**

**_¿Y el ramo?_**

Letonia corría por su vida al ser perseguido por las demás naciones para quitarle el ramo. Sin embargo, logró divisar a Tino, quién estuviera platicando con Suecia...

- **_¡FINLANDIA, AYÚDAME!_**- Se escondió detrás del país nórdico, temblando.

Las otras naciones estuvieron a punto de echárseles encima, cuando Berwald se puso de pie, haciendo que se detuvieran...

- Déj'nlo en p'z.-

Y no para no llevarle la contraria, se empezaron a dispersar...

- ¿Estás bien, Letonia?- Le preguntó preocupado el finlandés.

- S-Sí.- Contestó en lo que trataba de tranquilizarse.- Pensé que iba a morir. ¿Cómo puedo agradecerles?-

- D'me el r'mo.- Le ordenó Suecia.

- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_**- Gritaron ambos países.

- Pero, Su-san, el ramo le pertenece por derecho a Raivis.-

- **_¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!_** ¡No hay ningún problema, Tino!- Dejó el ramo sobre la mesa y soltó algunas pequeñas risas vacías.- Aquí está el ramo.- Y se echó a correr.

- Pero, Su-san. ¿Porqué lo hiciste?-

- Esp'sa, tú lo q'er'as.- Le dijo y Tino no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**.~o0o~.**

_**¿Quedó claro?**_

- Muchas gracias, Carolina.- Chema acarició la cabeza de la pequeña ciudad.

Luego se dio cuenta de que Rusia se les quedaba viendo...

- ¡Ah, es cierto!- Se sonrojó por su descortesía.- Juanito, ella es Carol Ann Lucio, la Ciudad de Brownsville, Texas.- Volteó a ver a la chica.- Brownsville, él es la Federación de Rusia, mi esposo.-

El ruso le sonrió, sin embargo, la pequeña ciudad sólo frunció el ceño...

- ¡Escúchame bien!- Le picó el pecho con un dedo.- ¡No me importa qué seas un país grande y fuerte! ¡Ni se te ocurra lastimar nunca a mi abuelito o te las verás conmigo! Do you understand?-

José María Itzae se llevó una mano a la boca sin saber qué hacer para calmar la situación. No obstante, Rusia se echó a reír y Carol Ann sonrió...

- Da, te prometo, nebol'shoy Braunsvill, qué nunca lastimaré ni jugaré con los sentimientos de Estados Unidos Mexicanos.- Le dijo al tiempo que hacía una pequeña reverencia.- La felicidad de José María Itzae es ahora también mi felicidad.-

- Juanito.- Se sonrojó de nueva cuenta por las palabras de su compañero de por vida, después se dirigió a la chica.- ¿Viniste sola?-

- No, Texas me trajo.- Le sonrió.

- Ya veo.- Chema se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- Espero que no esté molesto como siempre.-

- Sí. ¿Has visto a mi hermano?- Le preguntó por H. Matamoros.

- Sí, de hecho, te estaba buscando. Creo que quiere hacer un dueto contigo.-

- ¿De verdad?- Exclamó emocionada.- ¡Me gusta cómo canta! ¡Ah, ah! De seguro quiere que cantemos _"La trampa"_, o tal vez_ "Francamente amigos"_, o _"Esta noche."_-

De pronto, se escucharon las notas de una canción...

**_~¿Cómo me vine a enamorar de esa chiquilla? ¿Cómo me vine a enamorar? No encuentro la razón. ¿Cómo es posible que ahora sufra yo por ella, si ella es mi alumna, y yo soy su profesor?~_**

- **_¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**- Se echó a correr emocionada rumbo a donde se hallaba cantando su ciudad hermana.- **_¡HERMANO!_**-

- ¡Cielos!- Exclamó México al verla correr.- Tiene mucha energía.-

- Da, esa chiquilla se parece a ti, José María.- Le abrazó por detrás el ruso, y escondió su rostro entre sus cabellos.- Me agrada la familia de México y ser parte de ella.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Las luces de Nueva York.**_

- No puedo creerlo.- Nuevo México se hallaba en el baño, ayudando a California, su gran amor secreto, a quitarse los trozos del plato roto y de pastel que Wellington le había estrellado contra la cabeza.- That bastard of New York! ¿Cómo se atreve?-

- Está bien, New Mexico.- Le respondió con una sonrisa Ritchie.- No es tan grave.-

Se le quedó viendo al Estado Dorado y lo abrazó...

- Don't worry, California. Recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo, y si te hace sentir mejor, me puedes llamar_ Nueva York_.-

- Muchas gracias, Nuevo México, es muy amable de tu parte.- Ritchie lo separó gentilmente y se sonrió.- Eres una luz en el camino, pero yo.- Alzó la mirada y la fijó en un punto perdido.- Yo sólo quiero las luces de Nueva York.-

Se alzó y salió del baño, mientras que el ligero sonido de una trompeta se escuchó...

- ¿Otra vez esa canción?- Se preguntó curioso.- ¿De donde proviene?-

**.~o0o~.**

_**El menú.**_

México se hallaba rodeado de sus hermanos países, quiénes platicaban alegremente sobre el nuevo status social del moreno...

- ¿Quién te viera, Chema? Y con Rusia, para rematarla.- Comentó riendo Sergio, la personificación de Nicaragua.

- Bueno, es que las cosas sólo se dieron.- Se llevó una mano a la nuca, completamente sonrojado.- Así de simple.-

- Oye, Chema.- Leticia, la personificación de Guatemala, habló.- ¿Y nos permitirás casarnos en la Basílica cuando nos toque a uno de nosotros el momento?-

- ¡No faltaba más!- El mexicano sonrió.- Ustedes nomás me avisan, y yo les conseguiré la fecha y hasta un mariachi.-

Se echaron a reír, cuando de pronto, Marcela hizo una pregunta...

- ¿Cómo le hiciste para tener tanta comida a tiempo?-

- Bueeeno, es que mis estados me ayudaron un poquito.- Contestó con una enorme gota corriéndole por la espalda al recordar.

**~*~Flashback~*~**

- Muy bien, tenemos qué preparar el banquete de la boda de Don Chema.- Comentó Nayarit al resto de los estados mexicanos.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

- Bueno, yo tengo la lista...- Empezó a decir Inocencio, la personificación del estado de Hidalgo.

- Yo digo qué traigamos a un taquero.- Lo interrumpió Tlaxcala.- A todos les gustan los tacos.-

- ¿Acaso estás tonto o te haces?- Le gritó Gabriel, el estado de Querétaro.- ¿Cómo crees que con un taquero vamos a alimentar a más de 200 invitados? ¡Algunos comen como si fueran naciones! Y eso sin contar al gringo.-

- Bueno, algunos son naciones en sí.- Razonó Ramiro, el estado de Coahuila.

- Oigan, escuchen.- Inocencio trataba de hacer que lo escucharan.- Yo tengo una lista...-

- No importa si traen un taquero o cien, _**¡POR QUE GANÓ EL AMÉRICA!**_- Vitoreó Javier Eduardo, el Estado de México, haciendo cuanto escándalo fuera humanamente posible realizar con una matraca y un himno interpretado con gran pasión y muy desafinado.- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMÉRICAAAAAAAAAA!**_-

-**_ ¡YA ME TRAES...!_**- Julio, el estado de Jalisco, le aventó la libreta que tuviera Inocencio en manos, fallando en un intento de dejar inconsciente al estado que no había dado muestras de terminar la celebración por el triunfo de su equipo.- ¡Imbécil! ¡Tenemos que ayudarle a Chema con el banquete de bodas!_ **¡YA DEJA DE INFLAR A LAS GALLINAS AZUL-CREMA!**_-

- Guajolotas, son las guajolotas del América.- Le dijo Colima de amarranavajas.

- Gallinas, guajolotas, es lo mismo. -Inocencio recuperó la libreta.- Yo tengo la lista...-

- Me tienes envidia por que tus conejitos albañiles jugaron como un puñado de nacos.- Le picó repetidas veces el pecho el seguidor de las Águilas al hidalguense.- _**¡SOMOS CAMPEONES!**_-

- No, no es lo mismo.- El estado de Chihuahua los separó.- Son gallinas cuando pierden, pero cuando ganan se inflan hasta estar como guajolotas, ¿o no te has detenido a escucharlos cómo se pavonean cuando salen por el pan? _"Gololololo, gololololo"_.-

- También hay que ver qué clase de invitados tenemos, digo, no todos comen carne.- Dijo Miguel, el estado de Nuevo León.- De perdido preparar una ensaladita para los quisquillosos.-

- ¡Qué considerado Miguelón!- Exclamó Lourdes, la personificación de Guanajuato.- Creí que saldrías con hacer machacado con huevo y gorditas de chicharrón y nopales.-

- ¿Cómo...? ¿Acaso crees que no sé comer otras cosas?- El regio se puso al brinco.- ¿Y qué tiene de malo el machacado? ¡Es parte de un desayuno completo!-

- Chicos, la lista...-

- Pa' mi que debemo' hacer un filetito a'ado y unos camaroncito' en coctel.- Sugirió Concepción, el estado de Veracruz, saboreando el posible menú que armaba en su mente.- Queda'ía re'abro'o.-

- ¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Conchita? ¡No se puede hacer algo tan simple!- La personificación de Oaxaca sacudió a la veracruzana.- ¡La reputación de nuestra cultura gastronómica está en juego!-

- Hidalgo llamando a la República Mexicana, tengo la lista...-

- ¿Para qué nos rompemos la cabeza? Que cada quien haga un guiso y que todos taqueen.- Dijo el estado de Zacatecas, realizando el gesto de sacudir sus manos.

- ¿Taquear? ¡No puedes hablar en serio, hermanito!- Aguascalientes se dio aire con un perfumado abanico que tenía en manos.- El menú debe ser exquisito, refinado, y de preferencia, francés o italiano.-

- ¡Aunque lo nieguen, todos ustedes llevan en lo profundo un corazón americanista!-

- _**¡VAS A MORIR!**_-

Y todos empezaron a discutir sin orden ni sentido, hasta que Puebla carraspeó un par de veces, golpeó el suelo con el pie y le dio un tirón de orejas a Jalisco y al Estado de México, logrando que todos callaran.

- Oaxaca, Veracruz y Tamaulipas, ustedes prepararán tamales de especialidad. Coahuila, Nuevo León, Distrito Federal y Jalisco, bebidas. Chihuahua, Baja California Norte y Sur, Sonora, Durango y Zacatecas, carne y vegetales asados.- Les ordenó en lo que Inocencio arrancaba la lista de la libreta y la aventaba hecha bolita.- Yo me encargaré del mole.-

- ¿Y los demás?-

- Se encargarán de decorar la iglesia y la recepción, además de servir la comida y alguna clase de postre.- Se volteó a ver a Lourdes.- Algunos dulces típicos de tu región serán suficientes.-

- ¡Yo llevaré banderines del América!-

-**_¡TÚ TE VAS POR EL HIELO!_**- Y lo sacaron de una patada.

**~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**

- Ya veo.- Juan de Dios, la personificación de Costa Rica se le quedó viendo a la escultura de hielo.- Con razón tiene forma de dos águilas, con Cuauhtémoc Blanco enmedio.-

**.~o0o~.**

_**Fotos y recuerdos.**_

Y muchas fueron las fotografías tomadas en esta boda, y se etiquetaron para no olvidar porqué las tomaron...

_**~*~La Antigua Nueva España~*~**_

_-Veáse a los países de Guatemala, Belice, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Honduras , Nicaragua, Canadá, México, Estados Unidos de América; y a las 32 entidades federativas mexicanas, como también California, Nevada, Colorado, Utah, Nuevo México, Arizona, Texas, Oregón, Washington, Florida, Idaho, Montana, Wyoming, Kansas, Oklahoma, Luisiana, y la Columba Británica posando para la fotografía.-_

-¡Yo no voy a salir!- Gritó molesto Charles Cruce, la personificación de Arizona.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Le sonrió California.- Sólo será una foto, nothing else.-

**_~*~Norteamérica~*~_**

_-Veáse a Canadá, Estados Unidos de América y México. Los tres sonriendo en un abrazo grupal.-_

- ¡Digan_ "Whiskey"_!-

- ¿Y si mejor decimos _"queso"_?- Preguntó Chema.

- No! ¡Mejor digamos_ "Hero"_!- Exclamó Alfred.

- Me-Mejor decimos_ "trois."_- Aconsejó Matthew.

**_~*~América Latina~*~_**

_-Veánse a todos los países latinoamericanos acomodados como un equipo de fútbol.-_

- **_¡ARRIBA LATINOAMÉRICA!_**-

**_~*Hispanoamérica~*~_**

_-Veáse a los de la fotografía anterior, con excepción de Brasil, Haití y los territorios franceses de Guyana Francesa, Clipperton, Guadalupe,Martinica, San Bartolomé, San Martín y San Pedro y Miquelón.-_

- **_¡HEY, FAMILIA!_**-

**_~*~Los padrinos~*~_**

_- Veáse a Alemania y a Ucrania sentados a un lado de los novios.-_

- Ehm, ¿hola?-

**_~*~Los de la Huasteca y el tamaulipeco~*~_**

_-Veánse a San Luis Potosí, Querétaro, Hidalgo, Puebla, Veracruz y Tamaulipas posando de tres cuartos de perfil.-_

- ¡Momento!- Gritó Rafael.- ¿Cómo está eso de _"y el tamaulipeco"_?-

- Es que no eres nuestro hermano.- Le contestó Gabriel.

- ¡'Tas pero bien zonzo!- Le soltó un coscorrón.- Soy**_ MEDIO_ **hermano de ustedes.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Malagradecidos escuincles.-

**_~*~¿Los futuros esposos? ¿No era Letonia quién atrapó el ramo?~*~_**

_-Veáse a Suecia y Finlandia sentados a la mesa, el último con el ramo del novio.-_

- De verdad, Su-san, creo que deberíamos...- Ante la mirada de Berwald, se tensó.- ¡E-Está bien, n-no hay problema!-

**_~*~América~*~_**

_-Veánse al Estado de México y a Estados Unidos posando con la "Cuauhtemiña."-_

- Así, dan más ganas de matarlos a los dos.-

**_~*~Una rara foto~*~_**

_- Veáse a Nueva York y a California posar para la fotografía, sin que el primero golpee al segundo.-_

- ¡Quiero 17 copias de esta fotografía, en todos los tamaños disponibles y una copia del tamaño de una pancarta!- Le gritó Ritchie al encargado del estudio fotográfico.- ¡Y si puede hacer que se vea como si nos estuviéramos tomando de la mano, better!-

**_~*~Si no me lo dices, ni cuenta me doy~*~_**

_-Veáse a Javier Eduardo vestido de pantalón azul, saco amarillo con azul, la playera del Club América puesta y en tachones.-_

- **_¡ARRIBA EL AMÉRICA!_**-

- **_¡CÁLLATE!_**-

* * *

¡Uff! Y es todo lo qué les puedo ofrecer, aparte de las gracias, claro está. n.n

Las canciones qué aparecieron, y fueron nombradas son las siguientes:

**~"Everytime you go away"** de _Paul Young._

**~"Alegría"** de_ Cirque du Soleil_, interpretada por_ Francesca Gagnon_. n.n Me enamoré de esta canción tras oírla.

**~"La trampa"** del_ Grupo Mojado_.

**~"Francamente amigos"** de_ Grupo Alegría de Corazón_. (Antes _Alegría 83_)

**~"Esta noche"** de_ Grupo Cariño de Javier Lui._

**~"La alumna y el profesor"** de _Grupo Cariño de Javier Lui._

**~"Las luces de Nueva York"** de _La Internacional Sonora Santanera._

Y bueno, batallé mucho para poder terminar, principalmente porqué tuve muchos asuntos personales pendientes, pero me alegra tenerlo listo para que lo lean. :3

Lo del hilo rojo, busquen la imagen y verán que la autopista está en color rojo. xD

Más adelante les hablaremos de los personajes **_OC_** que mi hermana y yo hemos creado, en este momento pasan de las 4:30 am, y necesito dormir. T-T

¡Gracias y nos vemos! ;D


End file.
